This is Dangerous
by ShadowKira
Summary: Quinn and Santana haven't talked since they shared a night together and Santana isn't quite sure why. The thought bothers her, for more than one reason. But she has Dani now, so it must just be that she misses her best friend, right? Inspired by the dialogue between Rachel and Santana in Frenemies. Quinntana and some Dantana.
1. Chapter 1

Santana sat on her bed, her eyes staring down at the unlit phone in her lap.

Her conversation with Berry earlier that same day had haunted her for her entire shift.

Quinn was so close to her now and yet the two of them hadn't talked since Schuester's failed wedding. The thought left her chest feeling tight and hollow. It wasn't even just about the night that they had shared, Quinn had seemed not only proud but excited when the brunette had originally mentioned her plans to check out New York.

She knew that Quinn was lonely at Yale, their conversations at Thanksgiving and Valentine's day had proved that. She had even regressed back into her bitchy self as a coping mechanism and had purposely tried to get a rise out of Santana.

And yet, neither one of them had reached out.

Santana swallowed thickly, a million reasons swirling around in her head. She had been almost afraid to contact the blonde after what had happened between them. Things hadn't been too awkward the morning after but they'd both gone their separate ways so quickly that she could have been wrong.

She ran a hand through her hair, her fingers trembling as the dark strands passed through them. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Kurt's approaching footsteps.

The young man stopped just by the entrance to her room, taking in her slumped posture and blank expression. A small frown pulled at his lips, "Are you alright?" He asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Fine."

Kurt made a small noise before closing the space between them and settling himself next to her on the bed. Normally he wouldn't have been so brazen when she obviously seemed closed off but she had been kinder to him, with everything going on with Rachel.

"You're lying." He said, ducking his head slightly to try to catch her eyes.

"Way to point out the obvious, Lady." Santana grumbled, rolling her eyes and looking off toward the wall to her left.

Now that he was closer, Kurt could see that she was close to crying. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't started yelling or throwing things at him.

"Seriously, Santana… Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about Rachel? I know that she's being a brat right now… But she just needs to work it out of her system… We all have our coping mechanisms, this is hers-"

"It's not about Berry. Don't give her that much credit." Santana bit out, her slightly bloodshot eyes moving to meet his.

"Then who? Or what?" He asked, trying to keep his voice gentle despite the attitude she was giving off.

Santana sighed and thrust her phone into his lap, ignoring his squeak of surprise at the action. She kept her face turned off to the right as he glanced down toward the object. And then, slowly, he unlocked it and brought the screen to life.

Santana's contact screen was up and Quinn's name and number were highlighted.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked, a little surprised. He hadn't heard Rachel or Santana mention the blonde in a while.

Santana nodded but remained silent, her eyes still trained on the wall.

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't." Santana sighed, "That's why I haven't brought it up."

"Did something happen? You two seemed pretty happy at Schuester's-" Suddenly Kurt's eyes widened as it clicked in his mind. He gaped at the brunette, watching as her entire body went rigid. "Oh my God."

Santana turned back to face him abruptly, her own eyes wide. "What the hell are you thinking?" She blurted, trying to back track now that he was onto her. She didn't think that they had been _that_ obvious.

Kurt merely stared and Santana could practically see the wheels turning in his man loving brain.

Before she could catch him, he was on his feet. Santana swore under her breath, her eyes focusing on her cell phone as she stumbled to her feet after him. "Don't you dare, Hummel!"

She watched in horror as his thumb activated the call option before thrusting the device back into her incoming hands. Santana slowed to a stop, ignoring his frantic retreating footsteps as she nervously watched her phone dial.

Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry when the call finally connected.

_"Hello?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello?"_

Santana swallowed and lifted the phone to correctly respond, "Uh, hey, Q. I think I must have booty called- Er, _butt dialed_ you. Sorry about that." She said in a rushed voice, nearly smacking herself in the face at her word vomit.

There was silence on the other end and Santana actually had to glance at her screen to make sure the call was even still connected.

"Okay?" Quinn said finally, it sounded like she had more to say but Santana took full advantage of her pause.

"Gotta go. Just got off work and I need to shower. Sorry again!" She ignored the bitter taste of such a foreign word in her mouth for the second time in less than a minute but was relieved once the call was ended. She was almost certain that Quinn wouldn't appreciate being hung up on but she would have to deal.

Stomping out of her bedroom, Santana quickly found a grinning Kurt sitting on the couch. "I am going to kill you, Hummel."

"Now, now Santana... Let's try to be civil." He said cheekily, holding up his on phone to remind her that he still had ways to contact Quinn, if he wanted to.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm with Dani, I have no interest in Quinn. What happened that night was a one time thing."

Kurt's smile fell slightly at the mentioning of her girlfriend but he seemed to still be studying her expression. "Then why do you care? Why does it _bother_ you so much? It's just Quinn, right?"

Santana averted her eyes, "It doesn't. I just... Don't want her thinking I'm running my mouth about it. She trusted me to experiment and I don't know if she wanted anyone to find out."

Kurt's shoulders slumped slightly but his eyes hadn't completely lost their shine. "Alright, fine. I'll be nice." He muttered, ignoring her sigh of relief.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind I would like to get a shower. Drop this, don't make me commit Hummelcide." Santana warned as she made her way back into her room to grab a pair of clothes for bed.

Kurt watched her quietly as she glared at him on her way back through before disappearing into the bathroom.

xxx

Santana sighed, stepping out of the foggy bathroom and into the much cooler apartment. She immediately noticed that Kurt was no longer on the couch but could hear him talking nearby.

"Uh, yes. She's actually just out of the bathroom now, let me get her."

Gnashing her teeth together, Santana tried to keep her temper under control when she realized that he was in her room on her cell phone. She narrowed her eyes at him, holding out her hand for the device.

"You sure are popular, for an understudy." He said with a smirk as he slipped the phone into her hand before walking out past her divider.

"Hello, this is Santana." The brunette said, trying to keep the irritation she was feeling toward her roommate out of her voice.

"I'm well aware." Quinn's voice responded coolly on the other end of the call, the sound of it sending chills down Santana's spine.

"Uh, Quinn. Hi. I don't know what's going on with my phone, I guess I hit the wrong button agai-"

"Santana, I called you." Quinn replied, already sounding exasperated.

The brunette exhaled slowly, glaring after Kurt's retreating figure. "Right. What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You calling earlier was a pleasant surprise, even if it was short lived. We haven't talked in a while."

Santana sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her head as she did. "Yeah, no kidding... How's Yale been?"

"Boring but it keeps me busy with my workload so there's that. How's New York?"

"Oh, fabulous. Rachel is back to her obnoxious Diva self, she's claiming Hummel and I kicked her out... But in reality she left because she's too good for us now."

Quinn chuckled, no doubt imagining exactly how all of that had played out. "Did she really?"

"Yes, and all because I applied and successfully became her understudy. Can you believe that?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that she might think that you're up to your old tricks?"

Santana sighed, "You too? She inspired me with her success to try out for it, I'm not going to knock her out of her spot. I'm just the backup but for me it is a good step in the right direction."

"True." Quinn said, not able to argue with that. She was silent for a moment before Santana heard what she could only imagine was the sound of a wide smile pulling at the blonde's lips. "I saw your commercial."

"Oh God." Santana mumbled, hiding her face in her free hand, "Stop, right now. I needed the cash-"

"Uh huh, I bet."

Santana sighed and glared at the floor, "So Patches trying to get back at your muffin or are you wearing your chastity panties again, Fabray?"

The question was meant to shift the subject and she hoped that the blonde would take the bait.

"No, he's not. I'm not dating at the moment."

Santana felt her heart skip a beat at the response and her eyebrows knit together. She felt relieved that the blonde wasn't seeing anyone but that shouldn't matter. Not to her, not when she is with Dani.

"What about you?"

The brunette could feel her mouth run dry, there was no sneaky malice to the question. It seemed as if there was a genuine interest on Quinn's part in whether or not Santana was or had been seeing anyone.

"Uh, you know just keeping busy with work and stuff."

"So no time for anyone?" Quinn pressed, her voice soft.

Santana hit her bed out of frustration and fell back against the mattress, "No. Not at the moment. Hey, uh... Mind if we continue this conversation some other time? I'm exhausted and I've got an early shift tomorrow."

"Sure. It was nice talking to you, Santana. I miss you..." Quinn said, her voice growing quieter toward the end but Santana heard her plain as day.

"I miss you too. Night, Quinn."

"Goodnight."

Santana pressed the end button and let the hand holding her phone fall back against the comforter, her eyes trained on the ceiling. She didn't know why but the thought of telling Quinn about Dani had made her feel nauseous and guilty and that same feeling had remained. She rolled over onto her side and cradled her stomach with a groan. She laid like that for a little while before crawling up to the head of the bed and slipping under the covers.

She may have lied about being in a relationship but she did have to work in the morning. The brunette turned out her light and set an alarm before laying down and trying to fall asleep despite her distracted mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not trying super hard to make this story spectacular... So I'm sorry if it isn't the best as far as writing goes. I'm not like trying to make it shitty but I'm more or less just trying to get an idea out so I am not checking as much for mistakes. I hope that you can still enjoy the plot. Not planning on having it be long as far as word count but since the chapters are smaller, I've no clue how many of those there will be. I hope you like the ideas though! :D And thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows!

PS, my lovely gf may or may not be writing a story involving **Quinntana** / Dantana in the future. We'll see if inspiration strikes her like it did today when she got the idea. ;)

xxx

* * *

It had been several days since Santana had talked to Quinn and she was finally feeling more like she had the days before the call and her discussion with Berry. Her mind was no longer burdened with the constant guilt that had plagued her regarding her lie about Dani.

She smiled toward her girlfriend as they passed each other, Santana returning to pick up her order for her next table. Kurt slid up beside her as she was making her way to said table, an apologetic look covering his features.

"Whatever it is you want, it's not going to happen." Santana bit out, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"I have to go on break, Gunther is insisting that I take it now."

"And? What's this got to do with me, Hummel?"

"I sort of took on a table right before he told me, they've got their drinks but they haven't ordered yet." He said, shooting her a _'too cheesy to be genuine'_ smile. "Pleaaase Santana?"

"Why can't Berry do it?" The brunette asked, rolling her eyes.

"She isn't talking to me, she's still claiming that I'm a traitor." He said, pausing when Santana came to a stop by her table. Kurt watched quietly as the brunette delivered the food and made sure there was nothing else the young couple needed before turning back to face him.

"You owe me, _big time._" She said, stalking back toward the center of the restaurant. "Which table?"

"The back corner. Thank you!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together happily before heading for the break room.

"Whatever…" Santana mumbled, pulling her notepad from her uniform before heading toward the booth that her coworker had indicated to. She didn't have many occupied tables in her own area at the moment or she wouldn't have helped him. Or that's what she was telling herself, anyway.

As she approached she could see that it was another couple, not surprising considering it was a Friday night. The man, who was facing her, seemed a little too fancy for the Spotlight Diner. He looked like some yuppie frat boy who would consider himself above such a place. She sighed and readied herself to plaster on a fake smile for the customers.

"Hello, my name's Santana. Kurt forgot he had to take a break and asked me to fill in for him. It's all that hairspray." She said, rolling her eyes before returning them to her notepad. "Have you figured out what it is you'd like to eat tonight?"

"Hello, Santana."

The brunette's eyes widened and flew toward the feminine voice. Quinn smiled up at her, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Uh, Fabray… What are you doing here?" Santana asked, trying to keep her nerves from seeping into her voice. Judging from the blonde's smug grin, she guessed that she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Kurt mentioned you and Rachel were having some problems. I remembered what you said on the phone and offered to stop by and see if I couldn't help ease some of the tension."

Santana grit her teeth and looked away, knowing that Quinn was getting way too much satisfaction from her discomfort.

"Of course you did." The brunette mumbled under her breath.

Quinn was about to say something else when Rachel's excited voice cut in over the music coming from the stage. "Quinn! Kurt just told me you were here!"

The blonde smiled up at the shorter brunette, her smug and catty demeanor melting away in an instant. She could see another girl coming up behind Rachel and her brow furrowed slightly.

"Hello." The blue haired girl said, sliding into the space between the two brunettes.

"Oh! Quinn, this is Dani, she's a member of Kurt's band and unfortunately she's-"

"Santana's girlfriend." Quinn supplied, her smile fading from her lips and her eyes locking with Dani's.

"So she's mentioned me, huh? Good things, I hope?" Dani asked with a laugh before shooting Santana a small smile.

"I can't say that she has, actually. I saw your picture on Facebook, social media is a wonderful thing."

Silence seemed to fall over the small group and the tension escalated quickly. Santana could feel heat creeping up the back of her neck and that guilt had once again reared its ugly head. Dani and Quinn were staring each other down, the blue haired girl a little too shocked to respond just yet.

Rachel glanced between her old classmates, her eyes narrowing slightly. She stepped forward then, placing herself between the blonde and Dani.

"Quinn, would you mind if I sat with you for a moment, after Santan's taken your order?" She asked, placing her hand on the back of the cushion the blonde was resting against.

"Of course, Rachel. It would be great to catch up." Quinn said, an easy smile sliding back into place.

"I'll be… Over there." Dani mumbled, her hand brushing Santana's briefly before she turned to walk back toward the center of the diner.

Santana swallowed thickly and watched her girlfriend walk away before turning her eyes back to the table. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "What can I get you?"

Quinn glanced toward her companion before looking back to the menu in front of her. The man ordered quickly, settling on a burger and a side of fries. When he was done and Santana had turned her attention back to the blonde, she could still feel his gaze on her. She wanted to ask who he was but she also wanted to get the hell away from Quinn before the blonde pushed this any further. She decided to go with the latter and hurried away as soon as Quinn had ordered.

xxx

Santana sighed and rubbed her temples. The orders for Quinn's booth were almost up and she was dreading the return visit. She glanced over the diner, her eyes settling on Dani. The blue haired girl hadn't had the chance to talk to her since the awkward conversation but Santana knew that wasn't for lack of trying.

They'd both gotten several tables just after that and she was grateful for the work. It gave her some time to think about what she was going to say. It seemed as though her time was up now, though. Dani headed straight for her, a small frown playing at her lips.

"What was that about? I thought you said that Quinn girl was your friend?" She asked, her eyes searching the brunette's.

"She is." Santana mumbled, glancing toward her feet.

"Are you sure? She comes off more as an ex, I know you said you dated one of your old classmates... A blonde but I could have sworn you said her name was Brittany. Am I missing something?"

"No, you're not. She's not my ex, Brittany is. We... The three of us were all friends, all on the same cheer squad. Quinn's just reverted back to her old bitchy self because of Yale, I guess."

"Okay... If you say so. I'll try to be nice." Dani said, leaning in quickly to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

Santana sighed, realizing that the last bit was in reference to the fact that Quinn's order was up. "Thanks, babe."

xxx

"It was so nice talking to you, Quinn. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Biff." Rachel said, standing beside Santana before the two headed away from the table.

"_Biff?_ Is that seriously that tool bag's name?"

Rachel shot the taller brunette a disapproving look, "Yes... It is his name. He seems... Nice."

"Uh huh, right. That's why he was glaring at you when I came over with his food, right?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes. "Who is he, anyway?"

"He's Quinn's date." Rachel replied with a shrug.

"Ew, what, like her boyfriend?"

"They made it seem more casual than that but could be, I didn't bother to ask." The shorter girl said, amused by the way this new development seemed to bother Santana. "What was all that about earlier, between Dani and Quinn?"

"How the fuck should I know, Berry? She's Quinn, she's batshit crazy sometimes."

"You're one to talk." Rachel shot back, annoyance coloring her features. The two broke apart then, unable to tolerate the other for any longer and moved on to check on their other customers.

After his break, Kurt had gone back to get Quinn and Biff's used dishes and bring them their dessert. It had been several hours since then and the couple was still lingering in their booth, Kurt and Rachel checking on them every so often.

"Why the hell are they still here?" Santana asked, her eyes wondering over toward Quinn warily.

Kurt leaned on the counter as Rachel counted out the money from the register, "I okay'd it with Gunther... They're staying at our place."

"What?" Santana asked, her voice rising a little as she looked over at him with wide eyes.

Dani raised her head from where she was getting the trash from under the counter, "What's wrong babe?"

"Uh, nothing... I'm just trying to imagine Ice Queen Quinn fitting on our couch with her boy toy." Santana grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. She had already finished cleaning up the tables and floor with Kurt and now she was wondering why he had failed to mention this news sooner. He knew why she was uncomfortable about the situation, he knew and he still brought it up in front of Dani. She knew realistically he was thinking of himself and she couldn't blame him for that. With all of the shit he was pulling, he had to know she would get him back... One way or another.

"Yeah... That may be an issue." Kurt admitted sheepishly, "Since it was my idea to have them come up, I could always offer them my bed and take the couch for a night." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Santana snickered, "Oh, please do. I hope they have crazy sex all over your clean sheets, Hummel."

The comment had left a nasty taste in her mouth but the expression slowly spreading across Kurt's face made it mostly worth it. "Ugh, really, Santana?"

"Oh, whatever. You're only upset because there would be a vagina involved." The brunette said, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like we're missing all of the fun." Quinn said, a smile playing at her lips as she and Biff approached the group. Santana eyed the college student now that he was closer and standing. He seemed mostly disinterested in the conversation taking place but he seemed oddly interested in whatever Kurt had to say when he spoke up.

She glanced between the two, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, earth to Santana!" Kurt said suddenly, arching a brow when she blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I asked you if I could leave now, since we're done? I'll take them back and get them set up."

"Yeah, sure." Santana said with a shrug. Gunther had already headed home himself and in reality they wouldn't need all of them there to close up the front. The kitchen employees were still cleaning up from their shift so they would ultimately be locking up anyway.

She watched the three leave, only looking back toward the two that had stayed back with her when Dani laid a gentle touch on her shoulder. "We're just about done. Mind if I come over for a bit? I feel like things got off to a bad start with your friend... Maybe we can patch things up?"

Santana swallowed and glanced toward her feet, "I don't know... I mean, it's kind of late. How about I just walk you home and you can stop by tomorrow?" The brunette offered, watching as her girlfriend frowned slightly in response.

"Alright, I guess I can do that... I won't be able to come over until the evening tomorrow, because of work. You have off though, right?"

"Yeah, we'll make it work. I just know Quinn when she's tired... Maybe that's all this is." She lied, knowing full well that it wasn't. Dani smiled in response, oblivious.

"Okay, let's go then. C'mon Rachel."

The brunette shook her head and glanced down toward her phone. "I'm good. I'm going to wait here a few minutes longer. Elliot is coming to get me, we're going to go grocery shopping before heading home."

Santana tugged on Dani's hand and the two exited the restaurant before making the short walk to the blue haired girl's apartment. "Thanks for walking me, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm." Santana hummed, kissing her and giving her one last squeeze before allowing her to walk up the steps to her door.

"Text me when you're home!" Dani called before disappearing inside.

Santana just sighed and walked back toward her apartment with Kurt, dreading whatever was going to happen over the next few days.


End file.
